Pilot of the Sky
by Glassed Loner
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada—a not-so ordinary pilot in-training—now in search for his own loyal and trustworthy aircrew. Will he find them?/Warn: a bit of ooc in some parts, AU, Adult!Arcobaleno, incorrect facts, a bit perspective!Tsunayoshi, weird, not beta'd./3 of ?/Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I knew I shouldn't be making another new fanfic, but this prompt had been in my head for more than 4 months****—****more or less****—****and after looking at some references, I still think this is half-baked and realistically incorrect. So if anyone had any knowledge about pilots, flying, air crafts, flight schools, and etcetera; that would be lovely.**

* * *

**Title: "**Pilot of the Sky**"  
**

**Rated: **K+**  
**

**Summary: "**Tsunayoshi Sawada—a not-so ordinary pilot in-training—now in search for his own loyal and trustworthy aircrew. Will he find them?**"**

**Disc: **I** don't **own KHR**.**

**Warn: **a bit of ooc in some parts, Adult!Arcobaleno, incorrect facts, a bit perspective!Tsunayoshi, weird, not beta'd.

* * *

"You want me to **what**?"

Ricardo "Reborn" Rinato paid no heed toward his student's question once more; not taking his eyes off the paper he was reviewing on his desk. **Again**.

"Reborn!"

"I'm not going to repeat myself again, _no buono_-Tsuna." The ravenet teacher stated.

Tsunayoshi Sawada flinched, "but I just **don't** get it. **Why** do I have to find myself an aircrew? I mean, I won't be getting my flying permission until I graduate my flight school in the next three years. And besides, I'm still **seventeen**!"

"It's _Nono_'s orders not mine, _no buono_-Tsuna." Reborn replied, grabbing another piece of paper onto his hand. "And no, you're **eighteen** this year."

"Right…" the brunet rolled his eyes, "but that still won't change the fact that who wants to fly with an **inexperienced** and **non-degreed** commercial pilot? None!"

BANG

"Stop talking or else you'll be my next target practice, _no buono_-Tsuna." Reborn slid back his **NERF N-STRIKE ELITE SPECTRE Blaster** into his pocket.

Tsunayoshi, who had only been a hair's width from the polyester bullet, jumped to the other side and squeaked a bit.

"H–hiie! R–Reborn!"

"Haven't I already said the purpose before, _no buono_-Tsuna?" The ravenet raised an eyebrow.

"B–but I **still** don't get the reason!"

Reborn sighed, placing both papers on his slick black desk before giving the brunet his full attention. While narrowing his eyes, he saw the younger man tensed.

"Like I said **before**, _no buono_-Tsuna," the older man started, "_Nono_ requested **me** to tell **you** to **search** for your own aircrew."

"But **why**? I won't need them until I'm twenty-one."

BANG

"Don't **interrupt** me, _no buono_-Tsuna. I was getting to that." Reborn pointed his blaster toward his 17 year-old student, who managed to dodge the first bullet and nodded rapidly. "And of course you know that the Vongola Airlines' CEOs were **all** former pilots of the said company, right?"

Tsunayoshi nodded.

"So as the **last heir** of the Vongola Airlines, it's your job to do the following."

"As in…?"

"Being a pilot and search yourself an aircrew." He said, as if stating a common knowledge to the brunet.

"But what's being the heir of it had to do **anything** about searching my **own** aircrew?"

BANG

"HIIE!"

"Need I have to remind you everything, _no buono_-Tsuna?"

"M–maybe…?"

He sighed once more. _To think he had already __memorized_all_ of it. My hopes _are_ too high for this no-good student._

"You forgot, didn't you?" Still pointing the blaster to the student.

"H–hiie! S–sorry!"

Reborn sighed again.

"Since you managed to **forget** about the company's history, **again**; I'll say this once more, got it?" The brunet nodded.

"As you may know already; the Vongola Airlines is one of the famous international airlines in the world, and was divided into seven branches since the founders decided to aid the main branch of the management—the **Sky**—by making sub-branches—or "guardians" as I dubbed them—like the **Storm**, the **Rain**, the **Lightning**, the **Sun**, the **Cloud**, and the **Mist**." The teacher shot a look at his student.

"And do you know from **where** the leaders of the sub-branches came from, _no buono_-Tsuna?"

Tsunayoshi blinked; digging some information from his head before widening his eyes. "Ah! The CEOs' former aircrew members! Why didn't I think of that?"

Reborn snorted; "because you're an idiot."

"Then how could an **idiot** like **me** had already had a second college degree at the age of sixteen?"

"My, you're getting cheekier lately, _no buono_-Tsuna."

"Why thank you, demon tutor of mine."

"Don't push your luck kid."

"S–sorry…"

The 32 year-old ravenet pinched the bridge of his nose; _I'm getting older if this keeps on…_

"…what?" the man snapped when he saw the younger man staring at him.

"…you hadn't finished telling me about the Vongola Airlines' history yet." The brunet replied.

"Did I?"

"Yes; yes you did." Tsunayoshi deadpanned.

"…moving on," Reborn coughed; "the tradition of "**the head is made of a former pilot and aircrew**" was made by the first head of the Sky—or _Vongola Primo_, in Italian—since the said man was a former pilot himself. And _yada–yada_, you know the rest."

The other nodded, "I get it." He paused. "But I just don't get the **reason** for speeding up the pace."

"I should've been a high school sophomore this year, and should've taken my college degree at nineteen or so. And now _nonno_ Timoteo wants me to find my own aircrew instead of waiting for another three years until I graduate from the flight school."

"So why? Don't tell me his condition had gotten worse…" Tsunayoshi bit one of his fingernails—his thumb—a habit of his when he was nervous or anxious.

"More or less," Reborn replied, jerking a thumb over his shoulder—pointing at the fancy double doors behind him, "now get out before I kick you out through the window, _no buono_-Tsuna."

The brunet scrunched his eyebrows, confused. "…but aren't we on the fifth floor of a thirty-story building?"

"Exactly; now scram." After shooting a polyester bullet to the student, Tsunayoshi shrieked. "And don't forget to keep the whole "I'm the last heir of a mega famous Vongola Airlines" thing a secret, or else." Pointing his blaster before starting to shoot again at the brunet—who nodded furiously, shrieked and ran afterwards.

"HIIIE!"

The teacher tilted his black fedora, smirking and checked the barrel of the blaster. _There's still one more bullet in here. It's a shame _no buono_-Tsuna'll be gone for a while. Oh well._

He pulled the tip of the fedora downwards once more, the smirk on his face still remained on its place.

_Better find another _no good_ for the time being then._

* * *

**End Prologue**

* * *

**Random facts about the Pilot!AU (well, not _really_…):**

**- Since I've seen many had made Tsunayoshi liked the scenery or the sky and flying so much (and because I accidentaly heard a "plane flying" noise over my house… oTL); it gave me an idea to make this. But it was still half baked so…ahahaha… oTL**

**- The youngest age to have a license as commercial flying pilot is 17, while most are at the age of 21****—****I think****—****so that's why Tsunayoshi's going to have his license at that age.**

**- About the Vongola Airlines: it is an International airline that's based in the heart of Sicily, Italy. Had been one of the oldest–yet still famous, and growing, airlines in the world; and was built around 1909 (in that year, the first airline was made; I'll just use that year).**

**- The Tsunayoshi in the AU is a bit****—****just a tiny bit****—****smarter and perspective than his canon self, since if you have Reborn as a tutor, you'll bound to have a university-standard studies since the beginning of the tuition. But other than that, he's still you****r**** average****—****albeit still a bit kind of clumsy****—****kind of pilot in-training or Tsunayoshi we all know and love.**

* * *

**A/N: Any kind of feedback would be nice thank you and have a nice day.**

**Signed, G L. [Jakarta, 22.10.2013]**

* * *

Edited a few things [Jakarta, 25.10.2013] [Jakarta, 03.01.2014]


	2. The Journey Start!

**AN/N: I don't know why, but somehow this fanfic got a lot of followers and favorites****…**

* * *

**Title: "**Pilot of the Sky**"  
**

**Rated: **K+**  
**

**Summary: "**Tsunayoshi Sawada—a not-so ordinary pilot in-training—now in search for his own loyal and trustworthy aircrew. Will he find them?**"**

**Disc: **I** don't **own KHR**.**

**Warn: **a bit of ooc in some parts, Adult!Arcobaleno, incorrect facts, a bit perspective!Tsunayoshi, weird, not beta'd.

* * *

_Why's _kaa-san_ hugging that_ jii-chan_? Why did that_ jii-chan _wearing green? Is he mean?_

The five year-old Tsunayoshi Sawada eyed the blond man curiously from the back of his mother's legs.

The man was wearing a blue-ish green suit and carrying a forest-green traveling backpack on one shoulder.

The little boy looked up to see his mother was smiling brightly to the man.

"Nana!" The man immediately hugged his mother, Nana Sawada, and gave her a small kiss before little Tsunayoshi tugged his mother's blouse.

"_K–kaa-chan_?" The man looked down, and gave him a bright grin before scooping the five year-old with his muscular arms.

The brunet squeaked when the older man raised him to his eye sight.

"How's my little tuna?" Tsunayoshi blinked.

"_T–tou-chan_?" The man, Iemitsu Sawada, put the little boy on his shoulders and began to ruffle the said boy's wild hair affectionately.

"Sorry for not coming home last month, Tsuna. But _tou-chan_ just got so many things to do at the airforce lately." Iemitsu said while the boy blinked and tilted his head to the side.

"Air…force…?" Chuckling, Nana pointed the pale-green military airplane from the welcoming area.

"That's the airforce," she said; "that big thing with huge wings is called an airplane, Tsu-_kun_."

Tsunayoshi looked at the airplane with amazement. "_S–sugoi_! _Tou-chan_ rides that airplane _kaa-chan_?" As he pointed the said airplane repeatedly like a child in a sugar rush, Nana nodded. "_Tou-chan_ is so cool!"

"Of course your _tou-chan_'s cool, Tsuna;" Iemitsu said with pride, "_tou-chan_'s always ride those airplanes to keep away bad guys from you and your _kaa-chan_."

"_Sugoi_! Tsu-_kun_ wants to be a just like _tou-chan_ when Tsu-_kun_ grows up!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed eagerly. "So Tsu-_kun_ can keep those meanies from _kaa-chan_ too!"

The blond man laughed; ruffling the brunet's wild hair while drawing out a pinky in front of the child.

"Pinky promise?" The brunet nodded and grinned while wrapping his small pinky onto his father's.

"Pinky promise, _tou-chan_!"

* * *

An average-height brunet blinked absentmindedly while looking at the clock beside his bed.

_5.15…_ He thought; _I overslept last night._

Rubbing both his sleepy eyes, the brunet got up from his twin-sized bed and walked into the bathroom; while yawning in the process.

After a few minutes of bathing, the young man walked up to his walk-in wardrobe and took out a white button-up shirt and a pair for black trousers. He picked them up and got dressed; patting his shoulders and pants to dust some wrinkles from it.

The brunet yawned once more before proceeding to make himself breakfast in the kitchen.

He walked toward the fridge and took out a couple of eggs, bacons and two pieces of breads; then put the said bread into the toaster while deep-frying the eggs and bacons.

Absentmindedly frying the eggs and bacons, the brunet looked at the calendar beside him.

"23rd April…" He muttered, flipping the contents of the pan upward.

.

.

.

.

.

_…__Wait, 23rd April?_

As he looked at the calendar again, his eyes widen in shock and looked at the clock above him.

"6.05—! Oh—_shit_!" The brunet frantically stopped cooking and put the eggs and bacons in a lunch box. He picked up his bag—which _always_ had his learning items; since he _never_ took them out, per se—and grabbed the toast; munching the said toast as he locked the door of his apartment.

BAM

* * *

"Dammit!" The Japanese brunet, Tsunayoshi Sawada, ran through the sea of people in the streets while cursing at himself for his own stupidity for forgetting the date of today.

_How could I forget about today! Damn you Reborn!_ He mentally cursed while dodging an incoming paper.

BZZT

Still running, Tsunayoshi hurriedly swiped his black iPhone's screen and placed it on his ear.

"What is it Reborn? Can't you see I'm _busy_ at the moment?" He hissed; clearly not in the mood for games.

The said man laughed from the other side phone; clearly amused for the moment. _"Well of course I couldn't,_ no buono_-Tsuna. I'm not beside you, remember?"_

"Then what is it? —could you wait for a moment." The brunet covered the phone for a quick look from his shoulder toward the fallen old woman and shouted, "sorry ma'am!" While the woman angrily muttered something suspiciously like, "ungrateful child! Kids these days!"

Turning his head back to the front—so he'd never have to bump to another person, _hopefully_—he placed the phone back to his ear.

"—so you're saying…?"

_"I've a feeling that_ someone stupid _talked _badly_ about_ me _behind_ my back. _Care to tell me which_ idiot_ did that,_ no buono_-Tsuna?"_

_Damn Reborn and his sixth-sense!_

Tsunayoshi mentally cursed again, as he laughed awkwardly.

"Ahaha; none in particular, I'm afraid, Reborn. Since I'm currently _running_ for my life to school _right now_."

_"And do I have to care,_ no buono_-Tsuna?"_

"Well, not really; but could you show some concern, at least?"

_"Just find them _no buono_-Tsuna."_

"Uh, right. _Ciao_ Reborn."

_"_Ciao_."_

BZZT

Tsunayoshi sighed as he put back his phone onto his breast pocket.

"Well, at least I'm a few blocks away from the train station." He muttered under his breath as he dodged another man and silently prayed to himself.

_And I hope I'm not late…_

* * *

"I–I made it…"

Tsunayoshi panted hard from the lack of air after running non-stop at his top speed—which was really—_really_—fast—for more than 20 minutes.

He winced from the cram he got from running 200 meters straight and was limping toward to school ground.

As he was about to enter the gates, a raven-haired figure stood in front of him. Glaring.

The brunet blinked owlishly before suppressing a sheepish-yet crooked smile when he recognized him.

"A–ahaha, h–hello there H–Hibari; n–nice weather we're having right now, i–isn't it…?" the said man, Kyouya Hibari, took out a pair of small metal poles from _God-knows-where_ and held them threateningly at him.

"Get to class herbivore."

"Y–yes! T–thank you Hibari!" He bowed and proceeded to sprint his way through the field—which was five times _larger_ than a football field—as if his life depended on it—which it actually _was_; unfortunately.

The brunet panted hard—_again_—as he looked back toward to man before. He flinched when Kyouya sent another glare to his direction and went running again toward his class.

_God! I almost forgot about the _Demon Disciplinary Leader_ here!_ Tsunayoshi mentally shuddered as he opened his class' door.

"I see you're already **late** on our first day after Winter Break, _signor_ Sawada." He flinched again as he looked up to see the arms-crossed middle-aged teacher in front of the class.

Tsunayoshi blushed in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head.

"S–sorry _signore_ Dalton, I overslept…" the said teacher, George Dalton, sighed.

"I'll oversee this one—since you managed to get in here a minute before the bell rings—now get to your seat, if you please." He nodded as he sat on the seat far from the board; he heard snickers from the students in front of him and held his head low; still embarrassed from earlier.

"I hope I can find them before I died from embarrassment here…" he silently prayed to himself. "…so nothing could go wrong…right…?"

BZZT

**And you just _had_ to jinx yourself, didn't you _no buono_-Tsuna?**

**Your _awesome_ tutor; Reborn.**

"Oh just _shut up_, Reborn." He muttered.

BZZT

**Say that _again_, and you'll have bullets on your head, _no buono_-Tsuna.**

**Reborn.**

"Dammit!"

BZZT

**I heard that.**

**Reborn.**

Tsunayoshi eyed his phone skeptically, _you're not even_ here_; how the _Hell_ did you even know what I was saying?_

BZZT

**From my awesome intuition, of course, _no buono_-Tsuna.**

**Reborn.**

"I hate you."

BZZT

**Likewise; oh and get your head onto the board; your teacher looked _pretty_ mad right now.**

**Reborn.**

Tsunayoshi scrunched his eyebrows at his tutor's latest message as his iPhone was taken upward from his hands; "huh?"

He looked upward to see an…angry looking teacher glaring at him.

"_Signore_ Sawada, if you want to happily text your _lover_, I suggest you do it _outside_ of my class." George smiled dangerously while the brunet student suddenly panicked.

"H–h–he's n–n–not m–m–my l–l–lo–lover!" Tsunayoshi stammered, blushing furiously, "h–h–he's m–m–my t–t–tu–tutor—"

"One more word, and you're **out**, _signor_ Sawada." He clammed up and nodded rapidly.

"Good, I'll give this back to you in the afternoon." The teacher smiled a little too sweetly and put the said phone into his pocket, then went back to the front to continue his teachings.

_Darn you Reborn!_

He could almost swore he heard the said tutor from Hell was crackling evilly behind his desk at the moment.

He just **knew** it.

_I'll get you for that, Reborn! I swear! If it's the last thing I do! _After_ I finished searching for the aircrew! I swear!_

And thus the journey to find the aircrew began.

_Absurdly_.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**A/N: …ahaha, so I had a spice of _sho-ai_ there. But _fortunately_ (for me…) there would be no _yaoi_, _yuuri_, _shonen-ai_, nor _shojo-ai_. Maybe just _tiny_ hints…? So…_pleasedon'tkillme_yaoi_fans_! ;A; *runs away***

* * *

**LaLunaLight:** Thank you; I hope you aren't disappointed by this chapter. ;w;

**jessiej1987:** Ah, thank you. I hope you aren't—also—disappointed by this chapter. ;w;

**Neko and Niky:** Thank you! I hope you two aren't disappointed by this chapter. ;w;

* * *

**Last—but not least—any reviews would be lovely.**

**Have a nice day. :D**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 01.12.2013]**

* * *

Edited a few things. [Jakarta, 03.01.2014] [Jakarta, 04.01.2014]


	3. A Weird Start By A Dream

**A/N: And somehow, the favorites and follows increased…**

* * *

**Title: "**Pilot of the Sky**"  
**

**Rated: **K+**  
**

**Summary: "**Tsunayoshi Sawada—a not-so ordinary pilot in-training—now in search for his own loyal and trustworthy aircrew. Will he find them?**"**

**Disc: **I** don't **own KHR**.**

**Warn: **a bit of ooc in some parts, AU, Adult!Arcobaleno, incorrect facts, a bit perspective!Tsunayoshi, weird, not beta'd.

* * *

It was Sunday and the seven year-old Tsunayoshi Sawada was drawing a picture of him and his parents with a box of colourful crayons in the kitchen when the phone rang.

Smiling enthusiastically and hoping it was his father who was calling right now; Tsunayoshi dropped the crayons he was holding and went straight toward the telephone—although he was still not tall enough to reach it—waiting for his mother to pick it up and gave it to him after exchanging a few words.

A few moments later Nana Sawada came and took a quick look at her son, who was looking at her with puppy-eyes; she chuckled lightly and picked up the ringing phone to her ear.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Nana Sawada speaking; who is this?"

_"It's me dear, Iemitsu!"_

Nana blinked as a smile bloomed on her face, "dear! I never thought you would call me today!"

_Eh? _Tou-chan_?_ Tsunayoshi blinked.

_"Ahaha, sorry Nana. It's been rather busy these days in Afghanistan."_

"Well, at least you called, dear."

_It's really _tou-chan_!_

Tsunayoshi's eyes widen and smiled, "_tou-chan_!"

_"Ah, was that Tsuna? Can I talk to him for a minute Nana?"_

Nana nodded—even though the man couldn't see it—and gave the phone to the child—who took it happily and put the said phone on his ear.

"_Tou-chan_!" Little Tsunayoshi giggled as Iemitsu laughed from the other side.

_"How's my little tuna?"_

"Tsu-_kun_'s fine," Tsunayoshi chirped, "when will _tou-chan_ come home?"

Iemitsu paused for a minute before replying, _"perhaps by the end of June; _tou-chan_ still isn't so sure about it, but _tou-chan_ will try going home earlier; sorry Tsuna."_

Internally, the child frowned a little at his father's statement, but he shrugged off the dissappointment with a grin on his face.

"It's okay _tou-chan_, Tsu-_kun_ knows _tou-chan_ is fighting baddies right now; so Tsu-_kun_ understands why."

If the other man was there in front of him, Tsunayoshi would have guessed his _tou-chan_ would've hugged and threw him into the air before catching him again, then ruffling his hair as usual.

_"I'm…sorry Tsuna,"_ a pause, _"I'll call you soon, okay?"_

"_Hai_, _tou-chan_! _Ganbattekudasai_! Tsu-_kun_ and _kaa-chan_ will cheer for _tou-chan_ from home!" Tsunayoshi chirped loudly, making Iemitsu chuckled as his reply.

_"Call you later, Tsuna; tell _kaa-chan_, _tou-chan_ loves her, bye."_

"Bye-bye, _tou-chan_!"

BEEP

After giving the phone back to his mother—which she put back on the stander—Tsunayoshi grinned childishly at her.

"_Kaa-chan_! _Kaa-chan_! _Tou-chan_ says _tou-chan_ loves _kaa-chan_!" while Nana giggled and took his small hand, as she dragged him toward the kitchen.

"_Un_, and _kaa-chan_ also loves _tou-chan_, Tsu-_kun_;" she replied, "now, how about we have lunch? It's Tsu-_kun_'s favorite~"

He nodded eagerly as he ran toward the kitchen, "_hai_~" making the older woman giggled at her own child's adorable antics.

"Ah! Wait for _kaa-chan_, Tsu-_kun_!"

* * *

"Eh?" Twenty-four year-old Tsunayoshi Sawada blinked as he looked toward his teacher, who was clearing his throat to get his attention. A trail of saliva was visible on his chin and his eyes were half lidded, as if he was just woken up from a small nap—which he was, unfortunately. Tsunayoshi quickly wiped the said trail of saliva with his handkerchief—"if I even saw a _speck_ of dirt or drool on your clothes, I'll personally shoot you again, _no buono_-Tsuna," Reborn said to him one day, while holding the said blaster, and he would _really_ like to live peacefully _thankyouverymuch_—when he noticed half of the students were staring at him.

"Good to have you back from your napping, _signore_ Sawada." George Dalton stated, "I hope you already know the materials of today's course; seeing you slept so well earlier."

Tsunayoshi blushed and scratched the back of his head, "s–sorry, sir."

"Nevermind—just don't do it _again_, _signore_ Sawada," and he nodded as the teacher went back to the front and started to explain about the history of planes and such, again.

The brunet man sighed as he placed his chin on him palm; writing—doodling to be exact—random things on his notebook, while mentally slapping the back of his head so he wouldn't doze off—_again_.

But of course it was inevitable for the young pilot in-training to _not_ daydream again after having _another_ weird dream—which this week was mostly contained cigarettes, flash-bombs, and—_oddly_—octopuses—he had continuously rubbing his eyes to stay awake and—_pretending_—writing the words on the board and what the professor was saying to his notebook; as another yawn escaped his mouth.

_…this is hopeless, I'm getting more and more tired by the minute;_ Tsunayoshi internally sighed, _damn Reborn for making me sign those paperwork…_

—but shrugged off the thought, reminding himself that the Spartan tutor would—no, _could_—even knew what he was thinking, even with the _miles_ of distance between them—how he did it, he didn't want to know.

Occupied with his musing, Tsunayoshi didn't even realize it was already lunchtime and the teacher had dismissed them. But when a he felt a pat on the shoulder, he looked up and saw the teacher smiling at him—again; now it's more like a _déjà vu_, without the students looking at him like a piece of meat, of course.

"Done with your musings, _signore_ Sawada?" blushing again, he nodded and gather his stuff into his bag and headed out, before hearing the older man say, "meet me at the office for your phone later, _signore_ Sawada." And nodded again.

"O–of course, _signor_ Dalton…"

* * *

_Well that was…awkward…_ Tsunayoshi mused again as he looked around to see any free seats near him to eat his lunch _peacefully_. Though, the place was already packed with students from all sections of the airline school—varying from in-training pilots to in-training airplane mechanics/technicians, the place was pretty much _perfect_ for finding his own airline crew, he thought happily—and there were no empty seats; so with a low sigh he walked out to the clearing; hoping to find an empty seat before his next class.

_There!_ his hazel eyes flickered when he saw an empty seat beside a silver-haired man—or so he thought; he was—after all—could only see the figure's back—and tapped gently at the man's shoulder.

"E–excuse me, i–is this seat taken?" damn him and his stuttering!

The man—now he was positive the figure was a man after seeing his facial features—turned around and gave him a small "che" while moving himself to the side—giving the brunet man some space to sit—as Tsunayoshi smiled and thanked him.

"T–thank you for letting me sit here," he spoke, munching a bit of his supposed to-be breakfast while eying the forest-green eyed man beside him from the corner of his right eye, "i–if not, I–I wouldn't be able to stand a day without eating anything…" laughing a little as if he just told a small joke to the man, but he only rolled his eyes and continued to eat his own lunch—consisted with a piece of sandwich and a can of coffee.

Scrunching his eyebrows, he looked at the man skeptically before saying; "you're only eating a slice of sandwich sir?" the stutter was gone and was replaced with concern.

"It's none of your damn concern," he snarled and got up; leaving him alone at the table.

Tsunayoshi could only open-mouthed his jaws but quickly composed himself—"gaga-ing over something is unacceptable for a Vongola heir, _no buono_-Tsuna; remember that, or I'll _make_ you remember them."—thinking what had he done to offend the stormy-looking student before; then shrugged, continuing to eat his lunch.

Apologize later; eat now.

After all, one couldn't do anything with an empty stomach, right?

* * *

**END CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Translation:**

_Ganbattekudasai_ – can be referred as "good luck" or "please do you your best".

* * *

**LaLunaLight:** Yeah, I also find it scary; but remember, in the real world, no one can actually read minds. Thank you for reviewing! :D

**Neko and Niky:** Eh, really? Hmm, well at least I could try to write that stuff for practice if you guys don't mind. xD Anyway, thank you for reviewing. :)

**hitomi65:** Though a short review, but thank you for reviewing. :D

**jessiej1987:** Thank goodness you weren't disappointed by that last chapter—well, thank you for reviewing! :)

**Akayuki Sawada:** Eh? Was it really that crack-ish? I know their bond is more of a "Teacher-Student" kind—but a crack-ish romance (or maybe one-sided romance?) would suit their relationship if that happened in my opinion—and I also just noticed I what you meant about those "clouds"; no, seriously, I just realized it. xD Anyway, thank you for reviewing! :D

**Rose Wolf (guest):** Yeah, logic doesn't really work on his world—but at least I managed to put some in this, right? xD Anyways, thank you for reviewing. :)

* * *

**A/N: No comments, just hoping you guys would forgive me for not updating stories—rather making new ones—and the usual "any kind of reviews would be lovely, thank you." slogan, also Happy New 2014 Year!**

**Have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 03.01.2014]**

* * *

**P.S.: How do you like the cover? I made it my self—though Tsuna's hair is a bit weird there—and yes, I know he doesn't really look like Tsuna. -,- You can find the not-edited one in my dA profile, tho. :D**

* * *

Edited a few things and added the "Reviewing" corner. [Jakarta, 04.01.2014]


End file.
